The Jealousy Games (Traducción)
by Rose Trojan
Summary: Los Juegos del Hambre desde el punto de vista de Gale. Qué está pasando por la mente de Gale durante los Juegos. Canon. GalexMadge, algo de GalexKatniss, pero esta es la historia de Gale.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia le pertenece a Funkypurplerhino. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

Hoy me levanto temprano. Bueno, me levanto temprano todos los días, pero hoy me levantp especialmente temprano. Todavía está oscuro afuera. Tengo cosas que hacer antes de reunirme con mi compañera de caza…amiga…¿mejor amiga? Antes de reunirme con Katniss para desayunar.

Me salgo de la cama que comparto con mis dos hermanos menores lo más silenciosamente que puedo, esperando no despertarlos. Poniéndome mi ropa de caza y recogiendo mis botas que estas al pie de la cama, voy a la cocina y agarro mi bolsa de caza antes de salir. Me pongo las botas antes de dirigirme rápidamente por la calle.

No veo a nadie mientras me dirijo a la Pradera. Me detengo al lado de la cerca que rodea el Distrito 12, escuchando cuidadosamente para asegurarme que no este encendida. En teoría la cerca debe estar encendida todo el tiempo, pero en realidad raramente lo está. Me arrastro debajo de una sección suelta y me dirijo rápidamente al bosque.

Reviso las trampas y encuentro una ardilla esperando por mi. Rápidamente la remuevo, depositandola en mi bolsa y rearmo la trampa. Las trampas cercanas no atraparon nada, así que regreso a la cerca, atravieso la Pradera y entro a la ciudad.

Espero que el panadero este despierto y no su esposa. Al panadero le gustan las ardillas, pero si su esposa abre la puerta, probablemente me eche con una ristra de obscenidades en vez de comprarme. Tengo suerte. El panadero abre la puerta y le vendo la ardilla a cambio de una hogaza de pan.

Regreso rápidamente al bosque más allá de la cerca, hasta el saliente de rocas con vistas al valle. Este es nuestro lugar de encuentro, escondido detrás de un matorral de arbustos de bayas, pero con vistas a todo el valle.

Agarro una flecha, atravieso el pan con ella y lo vuelvo a guardar en la bolsa. Poco después la escucho acercarse. Ella es silenciosa, pero yo soy un cazador. conozco los sonido del bosque. Y conozco sus sonidos. Si, la conozco.

Katniss Everdeen. Mi compañera de caza. Mi mejor amiga. La chica con la que espero casarme algún día.

- Hola Catnip - la saludo, utilizando el apodo que solo yo tengo para ella. En cuanto ella aparece me encuentro sonriendole. Es raro que cualquiera de nosotros sonría fuera del bosque. Es nuestro refugio. El único lugar donde somos libres para ser nosotros mismos. Lejos de responsabilidades. Lejos de los ojos vigilantes de El Capitolio y de los Agentes de la Paz.

- Mira lo que he cazado- le digo mientras sostengo en alto el pan.

Ella sonríe, quitándome el pan y acercándolo a su cara.

- Mmm, todavía esta caliente - dice - ¿Cuánto te ha costado?

- Solo una ardilla. Creo que el anciano estaba un poco sentimental esta mañana. Hasta me deseó buena suerte. - contesté.

- Bueno, todos nos sentimos un poco más unidos hoy, ¿no? - murmura - Prim nos ha dejado un queso.

Yo vuelvo a sonreír.

- Gracias, Prim. Tendremos un verdadero festín. - haciendo mi mejor acento del Capitolio, digo. - ¡Casi se me olvida! ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! - recojo unas cuantas moras. - Y que la suerte… - lanzo una mora al aire.

Ella la atrapa fácilmente con la boca y termina mi frase, - ¡...Este siempre de su lado!

Mientras corto el pan, la observo recoger las bayas de los arbustos.

Ella tiene el aspecto típico de la gente que vive en nuestra parte del distrito, la Veta: cabello negro, ojos grises, piel aceitunada. Podría ser mi hermana, pero no somos familia. Eso es bueno, ya que no siento nada fraternal hacia ella. Nos llamamos el uno al otro "mejores amigos". yo siento mucho más que eso, pero nunca le he dicho como me siento. No quiero arriesgar lo que tenemos ahora presionando por más. Tal vez cuando ella sea mayor, o eso me sigo diciendo.

Ella regresa con las bayas mientras termino de untar el queso en el pan, añadiendo una hoja de albahaca con las que Prim envolvió el queso en cada uno. Nos acomodamos en un rincón para comer, disfrutando de la vista del valle, la suave brisa, la luz del sol y nuestro festín de queso de cabra y pan fresco.

Si tan solo hoy fuera un festivo. Un día que pudiéramos pasar juntos aquí, en nuestro propio mundo. Un mundo donde estuviéramos a salvo de cosas como los Juegos del Hambre.

En un jueves ordinario ambos estaríamos en el colegio en este momento. Pero, hoy no es realmente un festivo. Es el día de la Cosecha. Hoy estaremos formando en la plaza a las dos en punto para escuchar la lectura de los nombres.

- ¿Sabes que? Podríamos hacerlo - digo en voz baja.

- ¿El que? - pregunta casualmente, sin mirarme.

- Dejar el distrito. Huir y vivir en el bosque. Tu y yo podríamos hacerlo - digo fervientemente.

Ella me mira como si hubiera me hubiera vuelto loco, por lo que me retracto rápidamente - Si no tuviéramos tantos niños.

No nuestros niños, por supuesto. Solo tenemos 18 y 16 años. Tenemos responsabilidades. Mis dos hermanos y mi hermana. La hermana de Katniss, Prim. Y nuestras madres. Ellos se morirían de hambre sin nosotros para proveerles.

- No quiero tener hijos - dice ella con firmeza, dándole la espalda al valle.

Yo quiero. Yo quiero tener hijos con ella. Todo lo que digo es,

- Puede que yo sí, si no viviese aquí.- Entiendo como se siente. Vivimos en un mundo difícill y la idea de traer más niños a él te pone a pensar.

- Pero vives aquí - me dice ella, irritada.

- Olvidalo.

Hay un par de minutos de silencio incomodo antes de que ella pregunte

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Se que ya no estaba hablando de huir. Se había vuelto a enfocar, preguntándome si deberíamos cazar, pescar o recolectar.

- Vamos a pescar al lago. Así dejamos las cañas puestas mientras recolectamos en el bosque. Cogeremos algo bueno para la cena.

Esta noche será de celebración para la mayoría de las familias. Aquellas familias en las cuales su hijos no fueron llamados. Esta noche, dos familias empezarán semanas de terror, preguntándose si sus hijos sobrevivirán. O, más seguramente, como morirán.

Tenemos una mañana exitosa, con una docena de peces, una bolsa de verduras y un buen montón de fresas. Vamos al Quemador, el mercado negro del Distrito 12, e intercambiamos la mayoría de nuestra carga por pan, parafina y otras necesidades. Despues nos dirigimos a la casa del alcalde con las fresas. Él tiene un gusto especial por ellas y puede permitirse comprarlas a un buen precio.

La hija del alcalde, Madge, abre la puerta. Ella es, probablemente, la única amiga de Katniss, aparte de mi. Ambas tienen 16 años y estan dos años detrás de mí en el colegio. Ella tiene el aspecto típico de los comerciantes: cabello rubio y ojos azules. Madge esta bien, supongo. Es callada como Katniss. Realmente no la conozco muy bien. Es muy introvertida. nunca la he visto con un chico, a pesar de que sé que a muchos de los hijos de los comerciantes les gusta.

Hoy su monótono atuendo del colegio ha sido reemplazado por un caro vestido blanco, y su cabello está rizado y recogido con una cinta rosada. Se ve hermosa y festiva en su atuendo para la Cosecha.

- Bonito vestido - le digo.

Ella me mira, tratando de decidir si es un verdadero cumplido o no. Debo decir, lo es. Ella sonríe algo insegura y dice.

- Bueno, tengo que estar guapa por si voy al capitolio ¿no?

Eso me enerva. Ella sabe que las probabilidades de que ella sea elegida son minúsculas comparadas con Katniss y conmigo.

- Tú no irás al Capitolio. - le digo mientras vuelvo a mirar su vestido. Esta usando un hermoso adorno de oro puro. Lo suficientemente caro como para alimentar a una familia por meses. Ella nunca a tenido que tomar una tesela para sobrevivir. - ¿Cuantas inscripciones puedes tener?¿Cinco? Yo tenía seis con solo 12 años.

- No es culpa suya - interrumpe Katniss para recordarme que, no, no lo es.

- No, no es culpa de nadie. Las cosas son como son.

Madge ya no me mira. Le pasa el dinero de las fresas a Katniss y dice.

- Buena suerte, Katniss - no buena suerte para mi, a pesar de que todos sabemos que tengo más inscripciones que ellas dos juntas.

- Lo mismo digo - dice Katniss mientras se cierra la puerta.

Regresamos a la Veta mientras voy pensando en la injusticia del sistema. Cada ciudadano del distrito entre las edades de 12 y 18 años entran automáticamente en el sorteo. Una vez a los 12, dos a los 13 y así hasta que tienes 7 entradas a los 18. si eres pobre, puedes agregar tu nombre una vez más a cambio de una año de suplemento en cereales y aceite para una persona. Puedes hacer esto por cada miembro de tu familia. Katniss y yo hemos tenido que firmar por teselas varias veces desde que cumplimos 12, solo para que nuestras familia pudieran sobrevivir. Madge tiene cinco inscripciones. Katniss tiene 20. yo tengo 42.

Es difícil no resentir aquellos que no necesitan teselas y por lo tanto son los que menos probabilidades tienen de ser elegido el Día de la Cosecha. Creo que el Capitolio diseño todo de esta manera deliberadamente, de tal forma nos mantienen divididos y rencorosos. Si tu te estas muriendo de hambre y dividido, ¿como puedes planear una rebelión?

Cuando llegamos a la Veta, dividimos nuestras ganancias, dejando para cada uno dos peces, un par de hogazas de buen pan, verduras, un puñado de fresas, sal, parafina y un poco de dinero.

- Te veo en la plaza - me dice al irse.

- Usa algo bonito - le respondo. Tal vez me ayude a "celebrar" ver a Katniss en algo más que su ropa de caza o su atuendo usual para el colegio. Ella siempre es hermosa, aunque nunca se esfuerce y no tenga idea de cómo la miran los chicos. Yo, principalmente.

Me dirijo a casa y le doy todo a mi madre. Mis hermanos y hermana estaban limpios y listos para salir.

Mi madre me manda a mi cuarto, diciéndome que me limpiara y arreglara. Trae un balde de agua que acaba de calentar y veo una camisa de vestir y unos pantalones que pertenecían a mi padre esperando por mi en la cama. Verlos me entristecen mientras recuerdo el día, cinco años atrás, cuando las sirenas empezaron a sonar.

Un día como cualquier otro en la escuela. Estaba sentado en clase cuando de repente la sirenas se encendieron. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que reaccionaremos. Todos en el distrito saben lo que significan las sirenas. Un accidente en las minas. La mayoría de nuestros padres y hermanos mayores trabajan ahí.

Salí de la clase para encontrar a mi hermano menor, Rory, divagando en los pasillos buscándome. Nos apresuramos a los límites del distrito donde todo el mundo se reunía para saber que pasó. Habían miles de personas rodeándonos y no podíamos encontrar a nuestra madre. Escuchamos que hubo una explosión al fondo de la mina. Horas después la encontramos, esperando que nuestro padre saliera con los otros mineros. Nunca lo hizo.

Tenía 13 años y de repente era el hombre de la casa. Responsable del cuidado de mi madre, mis dos hermanos menores y del bebe que mi madre estaba esperando en unos pocos días.

De la noche a la mañana pasamos de ser una de las familias más seguras de la Veta a una de las más pobres. Ya no teníamos el salario de mi padre ni los frutos de su cacería. pronto tendríamos cinco bocas que alimentar y ningún ingreso. Incluso con mis teselas, sería difícil sobrevivir. El padre de Katniss había muerto en la misma explosión, junto con muchos otros, pero todavía no la conocía.

Regresé al presente y me alisté para la Cosecha. Tengo 18 años, así que esta es la ultima para mi. Rory tiene 12, y es su primera vez. No lo deje coger una tesela. El próximo año, yo ya no podré, así que le tocará a él, incluso si tengo que ir a trabajar en las minas. Si soy elegido este año, bueno, esa es otra cosa en la que no quiero pensar ahora. Almorzamos en silencio con pan hecho de las raciones de cereal. Guardamos lo de esta mañana para la cena de celebración de esta noche; cuando sepamos que Rory y yo estamos a salvo de la Cosecha.

Nos dirigimos a la plaza a la 1:30. Cargo a mi hermana Posy la mayoría del camino. Es la única que está emocionada. Ella ve los carteles brillantes y los equipos de cámaras. La pantalla del televisor gigante brilla al otro lado de la plaza. Solo ella, con solo cinco años, es lo suficientemente joven para no saber de que se trata la Cosecha.

Se la entrego a mi madre mientras me dirijo con Rory al área acordonada. Él estará en la parte de atrás con los otros niños de 12 años. Yo estaré al frente con los mayores.

- No te preocupes Rory. Tu nombre solo esta una vez - le recuerdo, sintiendo su preocupación.

Él me mira, luciendo mucho más sabio que cualquier niño de 12 años debería.

- Estoy preocupado por tus 42 papeletas. No por la mía, Gale.

Le doy unas palmaditas en el hombro tranquilizándolo, pero no tengo palabras de consuelo. Estoy casi seguro de que mi nombre va a ser llamado hoy. He estado intentando guardar cualquier caza extra que he podido por los últimos meses para compensar por lo que no seré capaz de proveer cuando ya no este. Y, Katniss y yo tenemos un pacto. Si uno de nosotros es cosechado, el otro se encargara de proveer para ambas familias. Es mucha responsabilidad para dejar sobre los hombros de una chica de 16 años… incluso una tan dura y recursiva como lo es Katniss. Por eso tengo que regresar. Por ella. Tengo que ganar.

Me dirijo al frente, buscándola en la multitud mientras paso. Ella no me, ya que su atención está fija en el escenario. Lo más seguro es que esta en las bolas de cristal que contienen los nombres de todos los adolescentes del distrito. Uno para las niñas y uno para los niños.

Los juegos del Hambre son un castigo para los distritos. Una manera de recordarnos que nuestros ancestros intentaron rebelarse contra el Capitolio y perdieron. Un distrito fue destruido completamente en los Días Oscuros. Los 12 distritos restantes fueron requeridos sacrificar a los juegos un niño y una niña entre las edades de 12 y 18 años.

Los 24 tributos eran forzados a pelear a muerte en un evento deportivo civilizado, el cual es de visualización obligatoria. Para que sea humillante, además de una tortura, somos obligados a tratar este día como una celebración.

Es de hecho una celebración en el Capitolio, donde sus hijos no tienen que participar.

A exactamente las dos en punto, el alcalde sube al podio y empieza a leer. Cuenta la historia de Panem y los Juegos del Hambre. Recordandonos el porque estamos aqui. Como si pudiéramos olvidarlo.

Lee los nombres de los dos Víctores del Distrito 12. Los dos únicos vencedores que hemos tenido en 73 años. Solo uno sigue vivo. Haymitch Abernathy, el borracho de mediana edad que está intentando abrazar a la molesta escolta del Capitolio, Effie Trinket.

Ella escapa sus atenciones y sube a trote ligero al podio en cuanto la anuncia el alcalde.

- ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado! - Dice ella en ese molesto acento del Capitolio.

Miro a Katniss otra vez y ella se voltea a verme, respondiendo mi media sonrisa. Parece preocupada. Incluso asustada. Nunca la habia visto tan vulnerable. ¿Estará pensando en sus 20 papeletas o en mis 42? Aparto la mirada, de repente dandome cuenta que ella está más preocupada por la persona que ella más ama en este mundo. Su hermana Prim . Prim y su única papeleta. Desearía poder consolarla y recordarle que una papeleta entre miles no es nada. Bueno, casi nada.

Mi atención se redirige hacia el escenario cuando Effie anuncia. "las damas primero" mientras cruza el escenario hasta la bola de cristal con los nombres de las chicas.

Mientras ella busca dentro de la bola, yo me repito una y otra vez "Katniss no, Katniss no, Katniss no. Por favor, cualquiera menos Katniss"

Finalmente elige una papeleta y regresa al podio, desdoblándola lentamente. Aguanto la respiración y pienso una vez más "Katniss no". Effie lee el nombre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Obtengo lo deseado. No es Katniss Everdeen.

Es Primrose Everdeen.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia, intentaré publicar semanalmente, posiblemente los fines de semana. Espero les guste.**

**Rose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia le pertenece a Funkypurplerhino. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

Primrose. El único nombre peor que el de Katniss.

La multitud murmura infeliz. a nadie le gusta cuando es elegido alguien de 12 años. un niño de 12 años no tiene ninguna oportunidad. Y, todo el mundo ama a Prim.

Miro a Katniss nuevamente y veo que esta quieta, claramente en shock. Prim camina lentamente hacia el escenario y sé que es lo que va a pasar a continuación. _Lo sé. _

De repente, Katniss se quita de encima las manos de la gente que la rodea y desesperadamente se abre camino hasta Prim. Quiero correr tras ella y taparle la boca. Impedirle hablar. No me muevo. No hablo. Y, no puedo dejar de mirar. No puedo hacer nada. Ella nunca me perdonaría si no la dejo proteger a su hermanita.

- ¡Prim! - Grita desesperadamente mientras la multitud le abre paso. - ¡Prim! - vuelve a gritar cuando alcanza los peldaños del escenario. Empuja a Prim detrás de forma protectora. Aguanto la respiración mientras espero a que diga las palabras que cambiarían mi vida para siempre.

- ¡Me presento voluntaria! - grita, con voz ahogada - ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

Hay una pequeña conmoción por un momento. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que el Distrito 12 tiene un voluntario que nadie parece seguro de cómo proceder. Effie se recupera rápidamente.

- ¡Esplendido! Pero creo que queda el pequeño detalle de presentar a la ganadora de la cosecha y después pedir voluntarios y, si aparece uno, entonces… - deja la frase en el aire, insegura.

- ¿Qué más da? - pregunta el alcalde, mirando a Katniss tristemente. - ¿Qué más da? Déjenla que suba.

Prim empieza a gritar, rodeándola con sus brazos fuertemente. Me apresuro al frente mientras Katniss intenta soltarse.

- Prim, suéltame - dice con dureza. Sé que no quiere llorar en frente del país entero. - ¡Suéltame! - repite. Agarro a Prim y tiro de ella. Katniss se da la vuelta mientras levanto a Prim en mis brazos mientras ella forcejea en el aire.

- Arriba Katniss - digo, intentando que no se me altere la voz. Ella da la vuelta y sube los escalones mientras yo me apresuro a buscar a la señora Everdeen en la multitud.

- ¡Bueno, Bravo! - Exclama Effie Trinket - ¡Ese es el espíritu de los Juegos! - sonríe - ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Entrego a Prim mientras escucho a Katniss dar su nombre. Regreso a mi lugar en medio de los chicos de 18 años mientras Effie contesta.

- Me apuesto los calcetines a que era tu hermana. No querías que te robase la gloria ¿Verdad? - Sonrie. ¿Tendrá esta mujer cerebro o un poquito de empatía en su cuerpo? Me pregunto.

- ¡Vamos a darle un gran aplauso a nuestro nuevo tributo!

Para gran sorpresa suya, nadie aplaude, o hace algún sonido. Ya sea porque conocen a Katniss o a Prim, o simplemente porque todo esto esta completamente mal, no lo se.

Entonces alguien en la multitud saluda a Katniss con un antiguo gesto, raramente visto. Un saludo que significa amor y admiración. Un gesto de despedida a un ser querido.

Katniss está claramente conmovida. Por un momento, me preocupa que vaya a llorar.

Haymitch Abernathy elige ese momento para acercarse dando traspiés, lanzando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Katniss.

- ¡Mírenla! ¡Mírenla bien! ¡Me gusta! Mucho… - duda un momento. La suelta y se dirige a las cámaras. - ¡Coraje! - declara triunfal, finalmente encontrando la palabra correcta. - ¡Más que ustedes! - grita directamente a la cámara.

¿Está metiéndose con la audiencia o con el Capitolio? Me pregunto brevemente. Hasta que se cae del escenario, quedando inconsciente. De alguna manera, parece apropiado.

Mi atención está en Katniss y veo como ella aprovecha este momento de confusión para componerse rápidamente; enderezándose y mirando a la distancia.

Mi mente esta en shock. En cualquier momento llaman el nombre del chico. Probablemente seré yo, lo sé. ¿Quien cuidará de nuestras familias mientras estemos lejos? Solo uno de nosotros regresará. Solo uno. Uno _debe_ volver. Podemos cuidarnos la espaldas y asegurar la victoria. No hay ningún otro equipo de caza como nosotros.

¿Y que si, por algún milagro, _no_ me llaman? Podría ofrecerme de voluntario para asegurarme de que ella regrese. Por supuesto, no hay garantía. Y nuestras familias estarán solas por casi un mes. O posiblemente por siempre. Pero somos un equipo. Un equipo de caza. Podríamos hacerlo, asegurar la victoria para uno de los dos. Pero, sería solo uno. Nunca podríamos estar juntos. Miro a Katniss y ella me está mirando intensamente. Sacude un poco la cabeza. Sabe lo que estoy pensando y yo se lo que está diciendo. Quédate aquí y cuida de Prim. No te presentes como voluntario. Lo que sea que hagas, _no_ te presentes voluntario.

Finalmente, a Haymitch se lo llevan en una camilla y la ceremonia retoma su curso.

- ¡Que día tan emocionante! - exclama Effie mientras intenta acomodar su peluca sin mucho éxito. - ¡Pero todavía queda más emoción! ¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo varón! - mete su mano en la bola, coge la primera papeleta que encuentra y regresa rápidamente al podio.

Yo de hecho tengo la esperanza de que diga mi nombre. Katniss no se puede enojar conmigo si soy elegido. No habría culpa por abandonar a nuestras familias y yo estaría allí para protegerla.

- ¡Peeta Mellark! - anuncia Effie.

Observo a Katniss cuando el anuncian el nombre, sorprendido. ¡No soy yo! Incluso más sorprendente es la reacción de Katniss. No luce aliviada de que no sea yo. Tan pronto como el nombre es dicho ella busca en la multitud rápidamente hasta que lo encuentra. Peeta Mellark. Ella no me mira para nada. Esta mirando en shock al chico rubio que esta subiendo al escenario. Está trastornada por que lo llamaron. Esta escrito en su cara. ¿Quien es Peeta Mellark para ella?

De pronto me doy cuenta que han llamado por voluntarios y nadie pasó adelante, como siempre. Katniss sigue mirando al chico que está a su lado. Tal vez se acaba de dar cuenta de que él tendrá que morir para que ella pueda volver a casa. Por mucho que quiera protegerla, sé que tengo que estar aquí por nuestras familias. Tendré que confiar que ella puede salvarse. Regresar a casa.

Mientras el alcalde empieza a leer el Tratado de Traición yo continúo viendo como la chica que amo esta viendo a otro chico. Un chico al que he pillado varias veces mirándola. Ellos nunca han hablado, hasta donde yo sé. Entonces, ¿Porque luce…luce así? Antes, ella estaba en shock cuando llamaron a su hermana. Luego esto fue reemplazado por tristeza, rápidamente seguido por resolución. Una determinación fuerte, intrépida. ¿Desafío? No, solo un frente valiente. ¿Entumecida? Sí, entumecida. ¿Pero ahora? Ella se ve destrozada, simplemente destrozada por este segundo nombre.

El alcalde termina de leer y les indica que se den la mano. Sus ojos se conectan mientras lo hacen y me doy cuenta que estoy celoso, a pesar de saber que él morirá. En la arena. Posiblemente por la misma mano que esta sosteniendo en este momento.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo. Yo se que dije que iba a publicar semanalmente, pero les traigo este capitulo antes porque probablemente tarde un poco con el siguiente, ya que está un poco largo, y tengo universidad, y estoy en parciales, bla, bla, bla.**

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten y ¡comenten!**

**Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia le pertenece a Funkypurplerhino. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

Cuando termina de sonar el himno, toman a Katniss inmediatamente en custodia, y es "escoltada" dentro del Edificio de Justicia, donde tendrá solo una hora para despedirse de sus seres queridos antes de abordar el tren al capitolio.

Me apresuro a ir tras ella, pero soy detenido por mi familia, quienes me están abrazando y Rory, tremendamente aliviado de que estamos a salvo de la Cosecha. Me desenredo de ellos tan pronto como puedo, explicando.

- Tengo que ir a ver a Katniss antes de que se vaya.

Entendieron mi necesidad de ver a Katniss y me dijeron que me verían en casa. Me dirigí al Edificio de Justicia por segunda vez en mi vida. La primera vez fue para recibir una medalla en honor a mi padre después de su muerte.

Soy llevado a las habitaciones en donde están los tributos y veo a la señora Everdeen y a Prim esperando ser admitidas.

Me llevo a Prim a un lado y pongo mis manos en sus hombros.

- Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

Ella me mira con una expresión ansiosa:

- ¿Q-Qué cosa?

- Necesito que seas valiente por Katniss. Intenta no llorar. - ella asiente. - ¿Sabes que Katniss haría cualquier cosa por ti, cierto? - eso es obvio, teniendo en cuenta donde estamos y porque, pero necesito que Prim haga algo importante.

- S-Si - dice ella, sollozando.

- Necesito que hagas _prometer _a Katniss de que hará cualquier cosa por regresar a casa - digo con urgencia.

Prim me mira, entendiendo, y sonríe débilmente.

- Ella nunca rompería una promesa conmigo.

- Exacto.

Un momento después, Prim la señora Everdeen son escoltadas al cuarto de Katniss y veo a los Mellark siendo escoltados al cuarto de al lado. Camino de un lado al otro por varios minutos pensando en las cosas que necesito decirle. Tendré menos de 10 minutos y tengo tantas cosas que decir. Necesito hacerle saber que espero que gane. Sé que puede hacerlo. Necesito darle consejos de cómo ganar. Asegurarle de que cuidaré de su familia. ¿Debería decirle que la amo? Seguramente debería saberlo, al menos como amigo. Pero ¿Tendrá acaso alguna idea de ella es mucho más que una amiga para mí? Pero, tal vez decirle no sería prudente, sería una distracción. Ella no necesita nada más que la distraiga de su objetivo. Ganar y volver a casa. Así que se lo diré cuando vuelva a casa, decido.

En ese momento escucho gritos saliendo del cuarto de Katniss y veo a los agentes abrir la puerta y sacar a su familia.

Soy sorprendido por una voz suave y siento a alguien tocar mi codo.

- Gale, ¿Estas bien? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Me volteo para ver a Madge parada a mi lado.

- No, Madge. No estoy bien, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer por mí.

Volteamos a ver al señor Mellark entrar al cuarto del que acaban de salir las Everdeen. ¿Qué está haciendo, visitando a Katniss? Seguramente no es normal que el padre de un tributo visite al otro.

Veo al resto de la familia de Peeta dejar el edificio detrás de las Everdeen y noto la cantidad de niños que asumo son sus amigos, parados cerca en pequeños grupos consolándose unos a otros, pero ninguno se ha atrevido a entrar a verlo.

- ¿Estás aquí para despedirte de Katniss? - le pregunto a Madge.

- Sí, ella es mi única verdadera amiga - susurra con lágrimas en los ojos.

Asiento.

- Puedes seguir tú. Quiero despedirme de Peeta primero.

Madge me mira sorprendida.

- No sabía que conocías a Peeta.

Me encojo de hombros y me dirijo al cuarto de Peeta. La conversación detrás de mí se detiene abruptamente mientras me acerco a la puerta, pero nadie me impide la entrada.

Entro y lo encuentro mirando por la ventana. Él se gira cuando la puerta se cierra.

Sus ojos se agrandan un momento por la sorpresa antes de sonreír, reclinándose casualmente contra el alféizar.

- Hawthorne. No te esperaba. Pero tal vez debería. Como su auto-proclamado protector, me sorprende que no hayas tenido la necesidad de presentarte voluntario.

Avanzo amenazadoramente hacia él.

- Mellark, si la matas, o contribuyes de alguna forma en su muerte, y logras regresar, desearás que algún muto de Capitolio te haya despedazado miembro a miembro antes de que acabe contigo. - le digo sombríamente.

Él se aleja de la ventana, parándose pensativamente ante mí.

- Realmente _no tienes idea, _si de verdad crees que puedo lastimar a Katniss - dice con calma. Pensé que él era un debilucho, con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y aun así aquí está, frente a frente y no retrocede, a pesar de mi estatura superior. Me doy cuenta que no está para nada intimidado. Él tiene que darse cuenta de que no es competencia.

- Ella puede _ganar _- le digo ferozmente.

- Dios, eso espero - me sorprende diciendo.

Los agentes de la Paz vienen y me dicen que ya es tiempo. Me voy sin decir otra palabra, no muy seguro de que pensar de Peeta Mellark. Sus amigos están amontonados cerca a la puerta cuando salgo. Me observan en silencio mientras me dirijo al cuarto de Katniss.

Entro, abriendo mis brazos. Ella corre a ellos, como si estar entre mis brazos fuera o más natural del mundo. La sostengo cerca, disfrutando del olor del bosque en su cabello. La sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío. Me doy cuenta que no tengo mucho tiempo.

- Escucha. - le digo alejándola un poco. - No te resultara difícil conseguir un cuchillo, pero tienes que hacerte con un arco. Es tu mejor opción.

Se ve algo aturdida cuando responde.

- No siempre los tienen.

- Pues fabrica uno. - insisto.- Hasta un arco endeble es mejor que no tener uno.

- Ni siquiera sé si habrá madera. - la oigo vencida, como si ya se hubiera rendido.

- Casi siempre hay madera desde aquel año donde la mitad murió de frio. - le recuerdo. - No resultaba muy entretenido.

- Si, es verdad.- accede débilmente.

Levanto su cabeza para que me vea a los ojos.

- Katniss, es como cazar. Tú eres la mejor cazadora que conozco.

- No es como cazar, Gale, están armados. Y _piensan._ - insiste con algo más de ardor. Sí, esa es más como mi Catnip.

- Igual que tú. Y tú tienes más práctica, practica de verdad. Sabes cómo matar. - le recuerdo sombríamente.

- Pero no personas. - dice ella, luciendo algo pálida.

- ¿Qué tan diferente puede ser? - yo sé que yo lo haría, para regresar a ella. Necesito convencerla de que ella también puede hacerlo. Debe hacerlo. Debe convertirse en una asesina. Cazadora de hombres. Ugh, y de niñas. Y niños. Rápidamente, detengo ese pensamiento. Y Katniss debe hacerlo también. Ahora. Por su bien. Pero nunca tengo la oportunidad de decirle todo esto, porque los agentes de la Paz vienen a sacarme, ignorando mis ruegos por más tiempo.

- ¡No los dejes morir de hambre! -me dice, siguiéndome hasta la puerta mientras me arrastran fuera del cuarto.

- ¡No lo haré! ¡Sabes que no lo permitiré! Katniss, recuerda que… - nos separan y cierran la puerta en su cara. - Estaré esperando por ti. Siempre.

Regreso a la plaza en un ligero aturdimiento. ¿Le di suficiente confianza? ¿Instigué suficiente determinación para hacer lo que tenga que hacer para sobrevivir? ¿Sabe que la amo? Desearía haberle dicho esta mañana. Desearía que hubiéramos huido juntos. Desearía… Desearía… Bueno, ahora tengo que ser fuerte por nuestras familias y confiar en que ella regresará a casa.

Miro hacia arriba para ver a Katniss y a Peeta en las pantallas otra vez. Estás saliendo de los carros que los llevaron a la estación de tren, rodeados de reporteros y cámaras. Con alivio, noto que ella luce aburrida. Mellark obviamente ha estado llorando otra vez. Estoy confiado de que él será marcado como un debilucho y será eliminado rápidamente. Eso los hará más fácil para Katniss, pienso con cierta satisfacción.

Pocos minutos después, son introducidos al tren que los llevará al Capitolio para prepararse para los juegos. Observo indefenso como se llevan a mi Catnip. Se ha ido.

Me dirijo lentamente a casa donde encuentro a mi madre preparando la cena de celebración. Miro sin ver la comida que Katniss y yo recogimos esta mañana: pescado, verduras y fresas. Pan fresco. Me siento y mordisqueo mientras mi familia come. Bien podría haber sido carbón.

¿Qué estará comiendo Katniss esta noche? He escuchado que los tributos son alimentados excepcionalmente bien antes de los Juego. Cómo ganado siendo engordado para el matadero. Espero que tome ventaja de la buena comida. Ella tan pequeñita. Engordar unos cuantos kilos la ayudará a sobrevivir. ¿Quién sabe qué tan difícil será encontrar comida en la arena?

Después de cenar nos sentamos en familia a ver el resumen de las Cosechas. Yo no quiero ver, pero al mismo tiempo, necesito ver quién va a ser su competencia. ¿Cuantos, de los 23, tendrá que matar ella personalmente para poder regresar a casa? Sé que le está costando la idea de matar a otros niños, a pesar de que en realidad no tiene opción, matar o morir. ¿Qué opción es esa?

Distritos 1 y 4, típicos Profesionales. No dudo de la habilidad de Katniss para sacarlos de la competencia cuando sea necesario. El chico del Distrito 2 pareciera como si fuera a ser un problema. Enorme y fuerte, se lanzó como voluntario. Cato. Recordaré ese nombre. Su compañera de distrito también luce cruel. Ella fue elegida, pero es obvio una profesional. Lo usual es que un ganador sea un Profesional, pero hay algunos otros que también llaman mi atención. La chica del Distrito 5 luce escurridiza. La que más me preocupa es la niña de 12 años del Distrito 11 que me recuerda a Prim. Pobre chica, ella no tiene una hermana mayor que tome su lugar. Bueno, ella se irá temprano. Eso es bueno, empiezo a pensar con frialdad, porque no hay manera de que Katniss la pueda matar. Y es obvio de que la matarán, porque nadie se ofrece voluntario en su lugar. Pocos niños tienen hermanos lo suficientemente valientes para hacerlo. Lo que hizo Katniss es extraordinariamente poco común. Ella nunca será capaz de matar a esa pequeña. Espero que la maten en el baño de sangre, para que no sea Katniss la que tenga que hacerlo.

* * *

**Hola, nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. **

**Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia le pertenece a Funkypurplerhino. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

Mientras el primer rayo de luz de la mañana lucha por romper a través de las nubes afuera, yo me giro, intentando atrapar los restos de mi mundo de ensueño. Un mundo donde mi familia está a salvo, donde Katniss es libre y se siente libre para amarme. Donde ella se puede sentir a salvo para casarse conmigo y tener hijos. Donde ella se despierta está mañana en una casa a una calle de la mía y no en un tren de camino al Capitolio y a los Juegos del Hambre.

El sueño se me escapa mientras la cruda realidad de mi vida me rodea. Hoy ire a casar. Katniss es mi compañera de casa y esta será el primer día en cuatro años en que voy solo.

Salgo de la cama y me visto silenciosamente. Mi hermano, Rory, se voltea a verme.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? - me pregunta adormecido.

Tal vez debería traerlo. No tal vez. _Debería _traerlo, pero hoy necesito estar solo. Y él tiene escuela.

- No, gracias. Vuelve a dormir. - salgo de la habitación, agarro mi bolsa y dejo la casa.

La brizna se ha convertido en una llovizna suave, purificadora. Inhalo profundo; el aire es más limpio en días como este. Puedo ver el polvo de carbón que cubre todo en la Veta colectándose en los charcos de lluvia mientras amanece completamente.

Pronto estoy esperando oír el murmullo de la cerca eléctrica que rodea el Distrito 12. Está silenciosa, así que me arrastro hacia los bosques. Mientras camino, todo me recuerda a Katniss: el olor de los árboles de pino, la sensación de el arco en mis manos, incluso la vista de un conejo atrapado en una trampa. Como el día en que nos conocimos por primera vez.

Paso la mañana concentrado en revisar las trampas y poner unas extras. Tengo que continuar proveyendo la misma cantidad de comida que Katniss y yo colectamos juntos, pero ahora por mi cuenta. Katniss es la mejor cazadora entre los dos y lo se. Debería haber traído a Rory para ayudar. Ya es lo suficientemente mayor para aprender, pero no quiero que se enfrente a los peligros de la cacería ilegal

A medio día, me detengo a almorzar en nuestra roca. Veo unas cuantas moras en el arbusto del que comimos ayer. ¿En serio ha pasado tan solo un día desde que estábamos aquí sentados comiendo pan caliente con el queso de cabra, y hablando de escaparnos?

El tren de Katniss ya debió haber llegado al Capitolio. Ella estará reuniéndose con su estilista y equipo de preparación hoy. Esta noche será la ceremonia de apertura. Me imagino que Katniss sera una minera tierna. Solo espero que no la hagan salir desnuda y cubierta con polvo de carbón como a los tributos del año pasado.

En menos de una semana estará en la arena luchando por su vida. Es la mejor cazadora que conozco, ¿Pero será suficiente? ¿Como espera competir contra los Profesionales, quienes han estado entrenado toda su vida para esto? En esos distritos ganar es un honor y tienen muchos Vencedores para ser mentores. Ellos han sido tutelados por años en preparación.

Katniss tiene solo a único Vencedor viviente del Distrito 12 como mentor; el famoso borracho, Haymitch Abernathy. La tristeza que e estado sintiendo desde que se presentó de voluntaria es lentamente superada por rabia.

El sistema completo es tan corrupto. Tan injusto. Tan…¡tan exasperante!

Mientras el día progresa, me encuentro considerando como puedo luchar. Rebelarme. ¿La mejor forma? no solo, por supuesto. Empezar una _rebelión_. Liderarla, si debo hacerlo. No puedo ser el único que estaría dispuesto a luchar y morir, si es necesario, para derrocar el gobierno injusto de Panem. Es una monstruosidad. Ellos son unas monstruosidades. Monstruos. Los niños pequeños en Panem no necesitan temer a los monstruos escondidos debajo de sus camas o en el armario, porque hay monstruos en _todas partes_, Y, ellos mandan. Este gobierno no tiene idea que empezaron cuando eligieron a Prim. Yo voy a ser su peor pesadilla, Juro que este es el comienzo de su final.

Cuando termino de cazar e intercambiar, hago una parada en la casa de las Everdeen para ver como están Prim y su madre. Prim abre la puerta.

- Hey, Gale. - saluda.

- Hola Prim. Les traje algunas cosas del quemador. - digo, entrando cuando ella se hace a un lado. - ¿Donde está tu mamá?

- Gracias. Ella está en el cuarto. Le diré que pasaste a saludar - dice Prim quedamente.

¿Katniss ha estado ausente por un día y su madre ya se esta alejando? ¿Eso es lo que Prim me acaba de decir?

- Umm, estaba pensando en llevarme la bolsa de Katniss, ¿sabes donde la guarda?

- En el cuarto, ya la traigo.

- Prim, - la detengo - ¿Tu mamá esta...bien?

- Ha estado llorando bastante. Pero creo que eso es bueno. No se está ausentando, si es lo que estas preguntando.

Me alivia oír eso.

Es requerido que las familias de los tributos vean la ceremonia de apertura en publico, pero la mayoría de los juegos en sí se pueden ver en casa. Ver una familia ver su hijo o hermano ser asesinado puede (¡Debe!) arruinar el disfrute de los demás.

Me ofrezco a ir a la plaza con ellos esta noche para la ceremonia de apertura. Una vista pública. Una vista del público, de hecho. Es parte de espectáculo el ver la respuesta emocional de las familias de los tributos. Es una celebración, aunque una falsa para la mayoría. Excepto para esos a los que los monstruos han logrado convertir ¿en que? ¿ciudadanos sumisos? No, no solo eso. ¿Pequeños tiranos, imitaciones de monstruos? ¿O simplemente aquellos quienes encuentran satisfacción en el tormento de los demás? Buscan crear más cada año.

Bueno, mira. Un pensamiento viejo desde un ángulo distinto. La brutalidad emocional de los juegos y sus efectos sobre algunos de los espectadores. Ese es el punto ¿no? No sorprende por que es vista mandataria. Hmmm, una forma de reclutamiento efectiva, para el gobierno. Bueno, ahora se ha convertido en mi forma de reclutamiento, para la rebelión. Bueno...una rebelión. Algún día.

* * *

**¡Hola! aquí les dejo el capitulo de esta semana, se que esta un poco corto, pero el próximo lo compensa. Espero que lo disfruten. ¡Y comenten!**

**Rose**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia le pertenece a Funkypurplerhino. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

Voy a casa y como algo rápido con mi familia antes de regresar para acompañar a las Everdeen a la plaza para la vista obligatoria de la ceremonia de apertura.

He estado sintiendo una aprensión enfermiza todo el día. ¿Como se sentirá ver a Katniss ser exhibida ante todo Panem en preparación a la matanza? Tal vez _su _matanza. Esta noche veremos la versión del Capitolio de Katniss. ¿Será públicamente humillada, desnuda y espolvoreada con polvo de carbón, como los tributos del año pasado? Por favor, no eso.

Todos los patrocinadores importantes verán por primera vez a los tributos esta noche. Estas primeras impresiones son críticas para determinar quién recibirá ayuda, ayuda que te podría salvar la vida en la arena.

Los patrocinadores toman a menudo decisiones apresuradas, incluso se "enamoran" de algunos tributos. El Distrito 12 nunca hace una buena impresión. Los disfraces están basados en la industria de cada distrito y no hay nada glamouroso o excitante sobre el carbón. Nada memorable. Nada intenso. Nada.

Normalmente Katniss es ignorante de la atención que genera entre los chicos del colegio. Si tuviera alguna idea, se sentiría extremadamente incómoda, ya que ella odia ser el centro de atención. Detesta cualquier tipo de atención. ¿Cómo soportará ella ser exhibida frente al asquerosamente excitable público del Capitolio? ¿Que tan mal reaccionarán ellos a la actitud hostil y huraña de Katniss?

La esperanza a la que me he estado aferrando desde la Cosecha se va esfumando mientras voy analizando las dificultades que se vienen. ¿A que tipo de arena se tendrá que enfrentar? Un paisaje boscoso le sería ventajoso, pero raramente dan mucha madera o bosque, aunque generalmente _algún _monte es proveido. Un paisaje árido sin sitios para esconderse hace la aniquilación muy rápida, después de todo. Seguramente ella será mucho más pequeña que los demás. Se ha alimentado mejor y es mucho más saludable que el resto de los niños de la Veta del Distrito 12, pero comparada con los chicos del los distritos de los Profesionales, ella se encuentra en desventaja. Si dá la apariencia de asustadiza o una chiquilla hostil, ¿cómo atraerá suficientes patrocinadores?

No puedo permitirme ahogarme en miedos y dudas esta noche, me regaño. Tengo que ser fuerte por Prim y la señora Everdeen. Le debo a Katniss el darles todo el apoyo que pueda esta noche. Y aún más a través de las próximas semanas. Lo más probable es que los juegos duren entre dos semanas y un mes.

A medida que nos acercamos a la plaza puedo ir escuchando el ruido. Ruido de cientos de personas pululando, hablando. Normalmente hay un aire de semi celebración en la plaza en la noche de la ceremonia de apertura, pero esta noche la atmósfera es de descontento. Todavía no estamos lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar las conversaciones , pero de alguna forma lo se. El público esta enfadado. Normalmente, la sensación de alivio es palpable. Muchos estan aliviados de que sus seres queridos no fueran elegidos. ¿eran mis instintos de caza? ¿O simplemente el hecho de que pasé la mayor parte del día merodeando los bosques soñando con una rebelión?

Cuando llegamos a la multitud, la habladuría cesa y se abren paso para nosotros. Miro a nuestro alrededor, preguntándome si esto es en realidad tan diferente como parece o si solo se ve diferente porque esto tan involucrado este año. busco entre la multitud a los agentes de la paz, notando que incluso ellos están pendientes de la extraña actitud de la gente. Y se ven algo nerviosos, noto con una satisfacción que me sorprende y que se siente fuera de lugar. Sentirse complacido con su ansiedad cuando yo me siento igual.

Nos acomodamos en la primera fila, la cual está acordonada para las familias. Cuando mi madre y mis hermanos se empiezan a acomodar en la segunda fila, Prim y la señora Everdeen nos invitan a sentarnos con ellas, así que todos nos deslizamos a la primera fila.

Casi inmediatamente, gente empieza a pasar saludando a Prim y a su madre. Me siento completamente fuera de lugar. Quiero ser parte de esa familia. Tener el derecho de reclamarlos míos. Pero oficialmente, soy solo el amigo, sin derecho a sentarme aquí, con la familia.

Los Mellark llegan justo cuando las pantallas se encienden. Vivir justo en la plaza es obviamente una ventaja si lo que quieres es evitar tiempo extra siendo el centro de atención, si es que algo puede ser visto como ventaja cuando tu hijo está a punto de ser lanzado a los Juegos del Hambre. Se acomodan silenciosamente en las sillas al otro lado de nosotros del pasillo. El señor Mellark luce aturdido, como si todavía no hubiera asimilado la realidad.

Miro alrededor de la plaza y noto los cientos de residentes del Distrito 12 que se han presentado para la ceremonia de apertura sentados silenciosamente detrás de mi. ¿Por que hacemos esto? Seguir órdenes, ofrecer nuestros hijos como ganado para el matadero. Porque somos ganado. Muy atemorizados como para hacer algo, pus podría empeorar las cosas.

Sí, pero… Las voces de los comentadores llaman mi atención a las pantallas. Estan hablando emocionadamente sobre cuán felices estan de estar ahí para otra excitante ceremonia de apertura de los Juegos del Hambre. Las cámaras toman una vista panorámica de la multitud del Capitolio que está amontonada en el Círculo de la Ciudad y en cada balcón y ventana anticipando el espectáculo. Estan llenos de excitación, hambrientos, con sed de sangre.

Los comentadores, un hombre delgado con cabello rojo antinatural y una burbujeante mujer con cabello verde, nos cuentas que esperar esta noche. Los tributos serán desfilados en parejas alrededor del Círculo de la Ciudad en carrozas y vestidos en disfraces que representen la industria de su distrito. ¿Porque actúan como si no lo supiéramos? Cada año es lo mismo. Tenemos la joyas brillantes del Distrito 1, guerreros del Distrito 2, electronicos del 3, pescadores o sirenas del 4, y así. Nunca hay verdaderas sorpresas después de 74 años de lo mismo. Sería aburrido si no estuviera tan involucrado este año.

El atardecer desciende sobre el Capitolio y las enormes puertas del Centro de Entrenamiento se abren mientras el público aguanta la respiración esperando por la primera carroza. El Distrito 1 es siempre un favorito y este año no es la escepción. El público del Capitolio estalla en aplausos cunaod la primera carroza emerge tirada por dos caballos blancos, sus tributos cubiertos en joyas. En contraste, la multitud en aquí en 12 esta silenciosa.

Observamos como los tributos salen, de dos en dos, para ser saludados con diferentes niveles de entusiasmo por el público rabioso. Aclamaciones para los favoritos, abucheos para los desfavorecidos. Algunos lucen confiados y sonríen al público, pero la mayoría luce aturdidos y temerosos. Presas, tal y como las presas, aturdidas por encontrarse en la trampa del cazador. Ninguno de los tributos siquiera reconoce la presencia de su compañero de distrito parado a su lado, prefiriendo mirar al público o a sus pies. ¿Quién los culpa, cuando serán lanzados a la arena en pocos días?

Las cámaras se enfocan otra vez en el Centro de Entrenamiento cuando emerge la carroza del Distrito 11. El público está extrañamente silencioso ante la absurda imagen del chico gigantesco al lado de la pequeña y delicada niñita. ¿Como puede alguien pensar que esto es aceptable en alguna manera? Ella no tiene ninguna oportunidad, en absoluto; pequeña, delicada y de 12 años. Empiezo a ver todo rojo, literalmente. Siento la sangre en mis oídos y escucho palpitaciones. El vencedor más joven ha sido un chico de 14 años de uno de los distritos Profesionales: El vencedor favorito del Capitolio, Finnick Odair. No creo que ningún niño de 12 años haya sobrevivido al primer día

Ahora esto pegado a la pantalla. ¡Sigue ella! Veré a mi chica ahora. Noto que se está haciendo oscuro en el Capitolio, y me doy cuenta de que no tendré una gran vista de Katniss en las sombras. A estado oscuro en el Distrito 12 desde que empezó el espectáculo.

Anuncian el Distrito 12 y las puertas se abren. Y yo dejo de respirar cuando veo llamas. La multitud en el Capitolio grita alarmada. Prim grita y entierra su cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

Todos gritan. Bueno, no todos, pero yo estoy sin habla. En shock. Como si ya estuviera muerta. La carroza emerge, aparentemente engullido en llamas. Antes de que pueda procesarlo, la multitud del Capitolio está aclamando "¡Distrito 12!" mientra la cámara hace hace un acercamiento a la radiante sonrisa de Katniss.

¿Sonrisa? ¡Está sonriendo! Siento un gran alivio, como si me hubieran dado una segunda oportunidad. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y me inclino para llamar la atención de Prim.

- Prim, ella está bien. Katniss no está herida. - le digo - Las llamas no la están lastimando. O está vestida para protegerse o son sinteticas. - Prim mira tentativamente a la pantalla y yo también.

Esta luminosa. Radiante. Se ve increíblemente hermosa, iluminada por las llamas. Me siento ahí, en shock, intentando relacionar esta imagen con mi Catnip, mi compañera de caza. Mi adorable y despistada Catnip. La chica a la que no le importa nada su apariencia o el interés que tienen los chicos en ella. Complaciéndose de la adoración del público delirante.

Tiene una sonrisa brillante. Más brillante de lo que alguna vez le e visto. ¿Como puede ser esto? Katniss sonriendo. Katniss saludando. ¿Katniss lanzado besos? ¿Katniss? ¿Lanzando besos? Obviamente, el mundo se está acabando.

Parece una diosa mitológica saludando a los simples mortales que la adoran, parada orgullosamente en la carroza, llevando llamas que no se atreven a tragársela. Es irreal. Ahora el público grita su nombre (y el de Peeta) Le llueven rosas, aclamaciones. Atrapa una rosa fácilmente con una mano, acercándola a su cara e inhalando profundamente, y con la otra lanza otro beso directamente a la cámara. Siento un casi irracional deseo de atraparlo. me detengo, claro, pero era mi beso.

La cámara hace vista panorámica entre todos los tributos, pero noto con una nueva chispa de esperanza que parece pasar una cantidad desproporcionada de tiempo en el Distrito 12. Me pregunto si esta es la misma transmisión que está viendo todo Panem o si estamos viendo más de nuestro propio distrito. Juzgando por las escenas reflejadas en las pantallas del Círculo de la Ciudad, todos están viendo lo mismo que nosotros.

Me esfuerzo en respirar. Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala. No esta en peligro, todavía. Veo como Katniss voltea a ver a Peeta, sonriendo y hablando, sus luminosas, sonrientes caras expuestas ante todo Panem. Ambos, iluminados por las oscilantes llamas, parecen… de otro mundo. La cámara se mueve y veo que ella ¡Está sosteniendo la mano de Peeta! ¿Porque? Tal muestra de unidades inaudita entre los tributos. Recuerdo la expresión en su cara cuando llamaron a Peeta en la Cosecha. Seguramente si fueran amigos yo lo sabría. Ella no tiene secretos conmigo. Pienso en todos los chicos que observan a Katniss y él es uno de ellos. Uno de tantos, y sin embargo nunca lo he visto hacer nada más que mirarla con nostalgia.

A Katniss nunca le ha gustado nadie, hasta donde yo sé. Ella no tiene ni el tiempo ni el interés para hacer otra cosa que sobrevivir. Ese ha sido el único objetivo en su vida desde que la conozco. La única persona que evoca algún afecto en ella es Prim.

No es amistad. No es enamoramiento (del lado de Katniss, por lo menos). Entonces, ¿que puede ser? ¿Estrategia? ¿Que tipo de estrategia requiere todo ese teatro? Admito que tiene cierto deje de rebelión. Mi preocupación es reemplazada por sorpresa. ¿Están haciendo una declaración política? ¿Una muestra de unidad entre tributos? Cualquier rebelión exitosa necesita unidad. Propósito. Estoy emocionado por la posibilidad antes de pensar en la motivación de Katniss. Katniss. Ella no está motivada, como lo estoy yo, por todas las injusticias en Panem, alimentada por ideas de rebelión. Ella solo está motivada por dos cosas, Sobrevivir y su amor por Prim. Eso es todo. Estoy algo perdido intentando entender esta versión resplandeciente y exótica de mi Catnip.

Me perdí por completo el discurso del presidente, meditando sobre Katniss y sus posibles motivaciones y estrategias. Embebiendome en su belleza y asegurándome a mi mismo que el agarrarse las manos tiene algún significado estratégico.

Cuando las carrozas hacen su circuito final alrededor del Círculo de la Ciudad, estoy otra vez perplejo viendo a Katniss sonriendo y lanzando besos a la multitud. Riendo con Peeta, y todavía sosteniendo su mano, sus dedos entrelazados. Estoy desconcertado. ¿Cuanto puede haber cambiado en un día? Me pregunto, mientras ella desaparece en una nube de llamas dentro del Centro de Entrenamiento.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo de esta semana, espero que lo disfruten. Nos vemos la próxima semana.**

**Besos, Rose **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia le pertenece a Funkypurplerhino. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

Las puertas del Centro de Entrenamiento se cierran con un estruendo. Esa será su prisión hasta que los Juegos comiencen.

Los comentaristas están hablando sobre la exaltación del público y las impresiones generales que hizo cada distrito, pero de nuevo, el Distrito 2 domina la transmisión.

Entrevistan varios vencedores y a todos los estilistas. La mayoría son personas que vemos todos los años, pero cuando presentan a los estilistas del Distrito 12, veo que son nuevos este año. El hombre. Cinna, se refiere a Katniss como "la Chica en Llamas", diciendo que los trajes fueron inspirados por el carbón ardiendo y la fuerte determinación que tiene Katniss de ganar. Lo dudo, viendo como él no había conocido a Katniss hasta hoy y los disfraces tienen que ser diseñados y confeccionados antes de que la Cosecha tome lugar. De todas formas, darle a Katniss más tiempo al aire la ayuda a conseguir más patrocinadores. No creo que el Distrito 12 haya tenido uno nunca, incluyendo Haymitch.

Eventualmente, la Vista Mandatoria se acaba y se nos permite salir de la Plaza. Las pantallas siguen mostrando una recapitulación de las ceremonias acompañadas por las voces de analistas y entrevistas. Mis ojos no pueden dejar de mirarlas; fascinados por esta Katniss exótica y seductora de la que las cámaras no parecen tener suficiente. Siento una punzada de dolor al verla. ¿Es que ya está desapareciendo? ¿Volviendo alguien diferente? Nadie queda inmutable por los Juegos del Hambre, pero ¿los cambios empiezan tan pronto están el las manos de Capitolio?

De repente estoy rodeado de chicos de mi grado del colegio. Todos tienen algo que decir, pero soy incapaz de enfocarme lo suficiente como para escucharlos. Noto que el humor ha cambiado dramáticamente desde que llegue. El Distrito 12 nunca había hecho una impresión tan espectacular antes y la multitud está emocionada. En serio emocionada. Celebrando de verdad. Se dan cuenta de que tenemos una posibilidad real de ganar. Un vecino real, vivo, que regresará, no dos niños en ataúdes.

No es sorpresa que los que menos ganas tienen de celebrar son las familias, y se marchan tan pronto como la Vista Mandatoria se acaba. Yo tampoco tengo ganas de celebrar, pero me quedo. No a celebrar, sino a circular. Circular entre la multitud para ver si puedo hallar algo, alguien. En algún lado entre esta multitud tiene que haber al menos una persona que piense igual que yo. Que piense que esto es inaceptable, completamente inaceptable, que esto tiene que terminar, y que hallaremos una manera de traerlo a su fin.

Mientras camino entre la multitud esperando oír algo anónimamente, intentando camuflarme, noto algo. No estoy _entre _la multitud, no soy _anónimo_, y ciertamente no me estoy _camuflando_. Todo el mundo parece estar pendiente de mi, mirandome. Es un poco inquietante darse cuenta de soy tan reconocible para tanta gente. Y no solo para los residentes de la Veta, sino también para los comerciantes.

Eventualmente, dejo de intentar escuchar algo y me dirijo a la última fila de sillas a pensar. ¿Como voy a encontrar más gente que piense igual que yo en el Distrito 12? Sé que existen, tienen que. ¿Donde estan? ¡Claro! ¡Las minas! Sé que mi padre se sentía igual que yo. Él era un minero y estoy seguro que no estaba solo en sus sueños de rebelión. Recuerdo que al crecer escuchaba historias sobre cómo las minas eran centros de agitación y demostraciones violentas antes de los Días Oscuros. Pronto estaré trabajando en las minas, me convertiré en alguien anónimo en sus oscuros túneles. Escucharé y los encontraré allí.

La inminente realidad de trabajar en las minas envía un estremecimiento por mi espalda. Es una bendición y una maldición. Será un alivio tener finalmente un ingreso regular que ayudará a proveer para mi familia y la de Katniss. El salario es miserable, pero ser estudiante no paga nada, así que será una mejora.

El único sitio en el que me siento vivo y en paz es en el bosque. El aire limpio y fresco; la libre sensación de estar fuera de los límites de la cerca. Soy un cazador, es lo que soy. Es quien soy. Pero no es algo que pueda hacer a tiempo completo. En una sociedad libre tal vez tal vez podría ser capaz de vivir de ello, pero no aquí. Aquí tiene que ser en secreto, incluso aunque algunos Agentes de la Paz y hasta el alcalde hacen la vista gorda ante nuestro floreciente mercado negro.

Ahora que ya pasó la cosecha de mi cumpleaños número 18, ya soy un adulto a los ojos del estado. Ya no tengo que ir al colegio. Es tiempo de empezar mi vida adulta, lo cual para la mayoría de la gente en el Distrito 12 quiere decir trabajar en las minas. Especialmente si eres de la Veta.

El dinero será más que una bendición. Será una necesidad ahora que ya estoy demasiado mayor para conseguir teselas. No permitiré que Rory lo haga, aunque él ya es apto. Entre trabajar en las minas, cazar en mi día libre y el negocio de lavandería de mi mamá, será suficiente. _Tiene _que ser suficiente.

Una vez los Juegos comiencen la cerca estará electrificada la mayoría del tiempo hasta que terminen. Despues de todo, todo el mundo tiene que tener electricidad durante los Juegos. Entonces no seré capaz de cazar. Tengo cuatro días para guardar tanto como pueda para pasar las siguientes semanas. Katniss tendrá tres días de entrenamiento y un cuarto día para prepararse para las entrevistas durante los cuales no la veré en absoluto. En el atardecer del quinto día, Lunes, serán las entrevistas. Ese será nuestro último vistazo de ella antes de que entre en la arena.

Encenderán la electricidad en algún momento el Lunes, pero debería ser capaz de salir temprano y revisar las trampas por presas, después desarmarlas, ya que no podré revisárlas por varias semanas.

Iré inscribirme en las minas una vez los Juegos hayan empezado. El primer día de los Juegos es un festivo y las minas están cerradas. Los monstruos a cargo no querrían que nadie se pierda un momento del baño de sangre.

De un momento a otro me siento agobiado por la presión de la gente en la plaza. Pensamientos de las minas claustrofóbicas. Visiones de mi padre siendo volado en pedazos en los túneles. Escenas de pasados Juegos del Hambre reproduciendoce en mi mente, pero con Katniss como la víctima.

Dejo la plaza apresuradamente y me dirijo a la cerca. Es como si tuviera que salir por aire, algún sitio donde pueda ser libre, donde pueda respirar. Tirandome al piso, estoy a punto de pasar bajo la cerca cuando recuerdo que hoy es Vista Mandatoria. Me detengo a escuchar y, seguro, ahí está el murmullo de electricidad viniendo de la cerca. Estoy furioso, fui demasiado imprudente. Recojo una rama cercana, la lanzo con rabia hacia la cerca y escuho el fuerte chasquido. Estoy tan frustrado que considero brevemente cavar un agujero más profundo y pasar debajo de la cerca de todos modos. Me siento… rebelde.

Arrastrándome lejos de la cerca, me recuesto en mi espalda en la Pradera. La porción de la cerca que queda en la Pradera en nuestra entrada favorita al bosque. La Pradera está llena de luciernagas titilando en la oscuridad. Katniss ama las luciernagas. Incluso aquí en la Pradera todo me recuerda a ella. Eventualmente reviso la cerca otra vez y sigue murmullando, así que regreso a la Veta. Me pregunto que estará haciendo Katniss ahora mientras observo la noche estrellada. Está tan lejos de mi que duele. ¿Estará pensando en mi? ¿Que tipo de pensamiento tan egoísta es ese? ¡No debería estar pensando en mi! Espero que este descansando en preparación para su primer día de entrenamiento mañana. Tiene que estar concentrada para sobrevivir, aprender todo lo que pueda durante el entrenamiento. Prepararse para pelear, para que pueda regresar a mi. Y a Prim. Sí, ella tiene que regresar a casa y a Prim.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Lamento no haber publicado ayer, pero me encontraba un poco indispuesta así que no pude terminar el capítulo, pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta. Espero que lo disfruten y ¡Feliz Día Mamás!**

**Besos**


End file.
